


baby, i'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

by joshwrites



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know How It Happened It Just Did, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Misuse of Chocolate Sauce, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Nicky, This is More of a Mature Rating But I Put It As Explicit Just In Case, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshwrites/pseuds/joshwrites
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Lorna isn't feeling her usual self so Nicky devises a plan to cheer her up.





	baby, i'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

**Author's Note:**

> ok so listen this is my first time writing something in 7/8 months and my first time writing nicky and lorna ever so pls be kind to me!! i know they're probably not written that well and might seem out of character, especially nicky but i'll get better with time i promise!! i just need a little time getting used to writing the characters and stuff but here u have 4k words of nichorello fluff to treat urself with. ur welcome!! sorry for any mistakes with spelling, grammar etc. i didn't really read this through to check it bc i just wanted to post it but yeah. pls leave kudos and leave a lil comment telling me what u think of it. thank u!! :-)

Valentine's Day.

 

It was a day they all dreaded. 

 

The day was just a reminder that they were unable to spend the day with their loved ones, stuck on the outside. They couldn’t do all the cutesy date stuff like go for a romantic dinner at an expensive restaurant or stroll hand-in-hand in Central Park. Nicky had always hated that stuff anyway. Made her feel queasy. She had never been one to enjoy public displays of affection, remembered too many times she’d grunted obscenities as she passed couples who wrapped just a little too close together, mouths that smushed together for just a beat too long. She found a little bit of enjoyment at the scoff she would receive in return as they would continue on their merry way, still wrapped up too close together for the warm July air. 

 

Lorna was usually excited about the love hearts holiday coming up, her enthusiasm could be nauseating sometimes but Nicky put up with it, because it was **Lorna**. She would usually find the brunette humming a love song under her breath or talking excitedly about future plans with her other half. Vince. That fuckin’ creep who didn’t deserve someone as pure and loving as Lorna Morello. It made her skin crawl and her knuckles tighten until they burst with white every time she heard his name. Every time she had to hear Lorna talk about him like he put all the stars in that damn sky. _**That could be me.**_

 

But this year something was different. There was no animated chatter, no doodles and scrapbook images of planned dates, no spark in Lorna’s eyes and as much as it killed Nicky to hear Lorna talk about her husband like that, it hurt her, even more, to see her looking so forlorn. It just wasn’t her. She was the happy ball of sunshine filled with copious amounts of optimism and a smile that was so contagious that it was impossible to stay mad at her for longer than six hours. So, to her looking so downtrodden was a drastic change in her personality and Nicky hated it. She knew that asshole was to blame and it made her blood boil to know that this dick had done something to hurt Lorna. Her Lorna.

 

She tracked down the little Italian to one of the rec room’s, staring blankly at a romantic comedy playing on the television. She couldn’t name what movie it was, she had never paid much attention to them. It wasn’t really her cup of tea, she was much more interested in horror movies or fast-paced action movies but she knew that Lorna **loved** them. She’d sat through her fair share of rom-com's just to appease the small brunette but she’d spent most of her time paying attention to Lorna, cuddling into her side rather than the actual movie that was playing in the background. She grumbled and groaned about it, putting on a show that romantic comedies were just a load of bullshit and they would bore her to tears but she always caved within ten minutes of Lorna suggesting it. Those puppy dog eyes must have some kind of magical power or somethin’ because Nicky found that she just didn’t have the willpower to say no when they were shone in her direction. 

 

Nicky let out a small sigh and dropped herself down next to Morello, budging her shoulder into hers with a curl of her lips, trying to get her attention. ‘Hey, Morello. What’s got you lookin’ so glum? You look like your neighbour jus’ ran over your cat or somethin’?’ She smirked, a teasing tone to her voice as she eyed her, her eyes roaming over her face as she studied her profile. 

 

Morello jumped slightly at the touch then sound of Nicky’s voice, clearly not expecting it. She had been in her own little world, daydreaming about something. ‘Oh, uh nothing.’ Her hands were fidgeting in her lap, her fingernails picking at the dry cracked skin beside her nails. A nervous habit that Nicky noticed within the first hour of meeting her. If Morello was trying to go for convincing then she was failing miserably, Nicky already knew that she was kind of a shit liar but this was just pathetic. 

 

‘Riiiight.’ Nicky drew the word out, her tone sarcastic as she rolled her eyes and snorted at Lorna’s response. ‘Now, you gon’ tell me what’s really goin’ on? C’mon, what’s eatin’ your brain, kid?’ There was still a slight teasing smile pulling at her lips but her eyes shone with genuine concern. She placed a hand gently on Morello’s elbow, twisting her body slightly so she could look at her properly. She bowed her head searching until reluctantly Lorna met her eyes. She offered her a small barely-there smile before giving a small nod in acceptance.

 

Lorna shifted her body so she was facing more head-on with Nicky now but she bowed her head and refused to meet the blonde’s eyes. Her right hand moved down to pull at an invisible thread at the hem of her khaki pants before a small sigh fell out of her plump red lips. ‘I just thought this year was gonna be special ya’ know?’ Her words came out in a mumble, her lips almost forming in a pout but she was not sulking. She was not.

 

Nicky watched her carefully, an amused smile on her lips. She leaned forward curling her hair around her ear in a gentle gesture before pressing a kiss to her forehead, encouraging her to go on. 

 

Lorna lifted her head for a brief moment to look up at Nicky, a small timid smile stretching her lips and her cheeks turning a shade darker. She flicked her eyes back down to the floor but she reached her hand across to Nicky, taking one of her’s in her own. Instead of fiddling with the hem of her pants she now allowed her fingers to idly play with Nicky’s fingers, threading them together then twisting the digits and rubbing the pad of her thumb over the callouses on Nicky’s hand. 

 

‘I just——’ She paused. ‘I thought maybe Vince was going to do somethin’ nice. You know, with it bein’ Valentine’s n’all. But—— he’s been ignoring me for over two weeks now. Won’t answer any of my calls or nothin’.’ Her voice hitched but she tried to keep her emotions under control as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. She couldn’t stop the tears now as they rolled freely down her flushed cheeks.

 

‘Son of a bitch.’ Nicky ground out between clenched teeth, her hand squeezing around Lorna’s fingers for a brief moment before she untensed her muscles. She was boiling with rage that this man could do this to Dear Lorna but being angry wasn’t going to do anything to help Lorna right now so she slipped her fingers from Lorna’s hand and instead opened her arms out wide, uncrossing her legs and inviting Morello to scooch forward and into her arms. 

 

‘C’mere.’ Nicky’s voice was barely above a whisper as she pulled the sniffling brunette closer to her, wrapping her arms tightly around the quivering girl. She pressed her lips to her temple and ran her fingers through the soft strands of her that just reached her shoulders. ‘It’s gonna be okay. He’s just an asshole and you deserve better. So much better.’ She whispered soothingly, her lips pressed against the shell of her ear as she rocked her gently from side to side.

 

While she held Morello close to her, her mind was whirring. She didn’t have time to be angry and to come up with plans to make Vince Muccio’s life miserable, no there were far more important things on her mind. Like, how she could fix the mess that he had made. Nicky needed to show Lorna that she was cared for, that she mattered and was important. That she was loved. And what better day to do it than on Valentine’s Day. A small smile tugged at her lips as she made plans in her mind to turn this terrible day into a not-so-terrible day for Morello. Half the day had already gone so she might need a little help getting everything together but she was sure by the end of it there would be a beaming smile back on Lorna’s face. That was her goal, at least.

 

Nicky reluctantly pulled back from the hug and held onto Morello’s shoulders as her eyes darted over her face, taking in each worry line that creased her face and making a silent vow that she would smooth them all away. She reached a sweater covered thumb up and wiped away the tears from Lorna’s face with a gentle encouraging smile. ‘I’ve got some stuff I gotta’ do but I’ll check in with you later tonight, alright? And smile. It looks good on you.’ She finished with a quick peck to the end of Lorna’s nose before standing up and marching out of the room, Lorna watching her go with a bashful smile and her heart beating a little faster than usual. 

 

* * *

 

Lorna didn’t see Nicky again until 7:45 pm that night. She was lying in her bunk staring at the wall as her mind ran rampant trying to figure out what had done or said for Vince to go cold turkey like he had. She gnawed her lower lip between her teeth, causing her teeth to get slightly stained with her lipstick. She felt her stomach churning as the same thought kept running around her head. ‘He’s going to leave you. He doesn't want you anymore. You are too much for him to handle.’ She let out a frustrated sigh and fist a hand through her messy hair. Usually, it was all done up, sleek curls pulled back and pinned in place but today she hadn’t felt the mental energy to get all dolled up. She applied her make up like usual but when it came to her hair she just dragged a brush through it until she deemed it presentable and after a long day and her hair being pressed against the pillow as she tossed and turned trying and failing to get comfortable, her hair was looking a little more unruly now. Nowhere near as unruly as Nicky’s mane, on the best of days but unruly for her. 

 

She heard footsteps stomping into her cube and turned over to look up at Nicky with a quirked eyebrow. She was slightly out of breath and her cheeks were flushed, it looked like she had just run here. An amused smile tugged at the brunette’s lips as she took in the dishevelled appeared of the former junkie. 

 

She was about to open her mouth to speak when Nicky reached forward, grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand. Nicky’s slightly frantic facial features had now smoothed over and she was looking at Lorna with a twinkle in her eye and a pleased smile tugging at her lips. ‘I have a surprise for you.’ She grinned before moving to stand beside her. She reached a hand over to cover Lorna’s eyes as she began to guide her out of the cube, the other hand on her shoulder to steady her as they took slow, careful steps. ‘But, it’s a surprise so you gotta’ keep your eyes closed.’ 

 

Lorna’s eyes furrowed in confusion, her lips pulling into a tight line as she concentrated on each step she took, grateful for Nicky’s guiding hand and voice. After a moment of pause, Lorna couldn’t help but ask. ‘Where are ya’ taking me, Nichols?’ Her voice was curious yet intrigued and a little bit excited. She loved surprises. 

 

‘You’ll see.’ The blonde replied with a small chuckle. The deep sound sending shivers down Lorna’s spine. She noted that playful but light-hearted tone of Nicky’s voice and wondered what she had planned for her. Was this what she was doing all day? She hadn’t mentioned anything earlier. Lorna pondered these thoughts as Nicky steered them around corners and through doorways until they stopped dead. 

 

Now that Nicky had finally got here she was suddenly nervous. She had no idea what Lorna’s reaction was going to be whether she was going to like it, love it or whether she was just going to reject the whole thing like she has rejected Nicky so many other times in the past. Nicky just wanted to do something nice for Morello, something special. Just like she wanted. If Vince wasn’t man enough to step up to the plate then Nicky would have to do her level best to correct it. 

 

She let out a slow breath, she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. She had put a lot of effort into organising this for Lorna so she sincerely hoped that she would damn well appreciate it. 

 

Nicky slowly removed her hand that was covering Lorna’s eyes and took a step back, allowing Lorna to take in the full extent of the room before she explained herself. 

 

The room was beautiful. It was one of the rec room’s that was barely ever used, don’t know why, it just wasn’t. Nicky had set up a small table that had barely lit battery lit candles sitting in the centre. They had already had supper but Nicky had managed to convince Red to rustle up something special for them. Two bowls were sat either side of the table with melted chocolate and array of nearly gone-off fruit sitting in it. Red had melted some candy bars that she had gotten in commissary and were in her possession for a few months to make the melted chocolate and scrambled around the kitchen to collect fruit suitable enough for her to add into the melted chocolate. It wasn’t much, barely even covered the bottom surface of the bowl but it was something and something was better than nothing. 

 

There was a makeshift fort set up in the corner with a pile of flat prison issue pillows, where they even came from she had no idea. Alex had somehow managed to spruce them up from nowhere. A thin bed sheet covered the floor with a warm looking blanket on top. It wasn’t much and she was sure it probably wasn’t even that comfortable but she had to do the best with what she had, and that wasn’t much. 

 

There was a large expanse of floor space which Nicky had cleared of table and chairs, except for the one that she had set up, giving the scene a more intimate feel. Nicky studied Lorna’s face for a few moments as she watched her take the room in, her mouth agape and her eyes blown wide.

 

Nicky would probably laugh at the adorable look on her face if she didn’t feel so fucking nervous. Why did this feel like a first date? It wasn’t that. It was just—— a friend, comforting a friend. Okay yeah, fuck that. Nicky Nichols was fucking smitten but what the fuck ever. She was just doing something nice for Lorna so she would stop moping around. That’s all.

 

She slowly moved around to step in front of Lorna, her movements timid almost like she was afraid if she made too much noise, it would upset the silence and everything would come crashing down around her. She stepped an inch closer and clasped Lorna’s left hand in both her own before she started speaking. ‘I know you said you wanted somethin’ special, and this was the kind of thing you were imaginin’ with that asshole who can’t even be bothered to pick up ya’ calls, but——’ 

 

She paused and took a deep breath, aware that she was rambling and bullshitting but she’d never felt this nervous around the petite brunette. She wasn’t used to this. She usually oozed confidence, it flooded from her every pore but this was somehow different. This was something more than a simple gesture to cheer up a friend. This was her showing Lorna what a life with her could be like, if she just took that leap. If she stopped listening to those damn voices in her head telling her that she had to be with Vinnie. That she had to be with a man. That her life had to be perfect when she could be happier with fucked up, Nicky Nichols. Nicky knew her so much better than Vinnie did or ever would most probably. She knew how when Lorna was upset she liked to have a hand rub soothing circles on her back and fingers to comb through her hair, fingernails to scrape gently at her scalp. She knew when Lorna was sick, she liked to have belly rubs and just the comfort and knowledge that somebody was nearby. She knew that when Lorna was scared, she liked to be held tight while she hid her face in her neck until she stopped trembling. She knew all of these little things, as well as her deepest darkest secrets. Vince knew none of this. Knowing her all of 5 months, she would bet her bottom dollar that Lorna had opened up about any of these things and told Vince about her quirks. Nicky hadn’t needed to be told, she had found out all on her own. 

 

This could be wishful thinking and this evening could just end up in a full-on disaster but Nicky still held hope in her heart that if she could just get Lorna to see, that she would realise how much better a life with Nicky would be compared to the one with Vinny. The one she keeps trying to convince herself is the better option. But Nicky can see it in Lorna’s eyes, the hesitation and the fight that wants to come out every time she forces herself to pull away from her.

 

‘I wanted to do this for you.’ She continued, her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. ‘I love you so much, Lorna. I just want to put a smile on your face again.’ She leaned in, tenderly brushing the pad of her thumb along her cheekbone. The touch a gentle brush of rough against smooth skin as her eyes drowned in the chocolate pools of Lorna’s irises, watching as they flicked from her own eyes to her lips to the table situated a few feet behind them.

 

‘I—— I don’t know what to say.’ Lorna spoke, her voice thick with emotion as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She really didn’t know what to say. She was completely speechless. She couldn’t believe that anyone would do such a nice gesture for her, least of all Nicky Nichols. She brought a hand up to her mouth as a small gasp escaped, her eyes taking in the room once more. ‘I—— thank you so much, Nicky.’ She brought herself firmly against the blonde woman, stretching up on tiptoes so she could land a soft, lingering kiss on Nicky’s cheek, overwhelmed with emotion.

 

Nicky could only smile, a genuine smile as her eyes welled up in emotion. She accepted the hug as Lorna flung her skinny arms around her shoulders, she returned the hug wrapped her arms securely around her waist and pressing her closer, revelling in the warmth radiating off Morello’s body. ‘You’re welcome, sunshine.’ She whispered into Lorna’s ear before pressing a feather-light kiss there. She pulled back and grabbed onto Lorna’s hand. ‘C’mon, let’s eat.’ 

 

She tugged Lorna over to the table, pulling out the chair before motioning for Lorna to take a seat, a small grin tugging at her lips.

 

‘How gentlewomanly of you, thank you.’ Lorna spoke, a small giggle leaving her lips. She watched as Nicky circled the table to sit opposite her, the warm smile never leaving her lips. Lorna’s not sure she’s ever seen Nicky look happier. It’s a good look on her. She would like for it to stay. 

 

Lorna bowed her head and dipped her index finger into the melted chocolate which had now gone cold rather than the luke-warm temperature it had been when the bowl was first placed on the table. She brought the digit up to her mouth without thinking what she was really doing, her tongue darted out catching lines of the chocolate sauce before they dripped off her finger to land back in the bowl below her. She hummed happily before sucking the finger completely into her mouth, darting her tongue over it until she had licked it completely clean and she popped it back out her mouth to dip it back in the sauce, she briefly looked up and across her to Nicky who she had noticed had been unusually quiet the last few minutes. 

 

Nicky was watching her, lust-blown dark eyes and mouth slightly agape. She could see the desire and hunger in her dark pupil blown eyes and couldn’t help the small blush from covering her cheeks as she realised what Nicky had just witnessed. A small smug smirk quirked at her lips before her eyes darted back down to the bowl of melted chocolate and fruit once again.

 

Nicky’s heart began to pummel in her chest and she could feel her pussy twitch at the sight before her, her prison issues panties sticking to her gradually moistening lips. Jesus Christ, this girl was going to be the death of her. She still hadn’t moved, her mouth agape and her breath getting more laboured as she watched Morello dip in for more chocolate only this time it was two fingers. She’d added her middle finger to the mix, both digits covered in copious amount of dripping milk chocolate as she brought them to her lips, her pink darted out to lick at the dripping chocolate as she rubbed her fingers against her lips, her usual bright red lipstick getting replaced by glorious melted chocolate. 

 

Lorna’s eyes were watching her back this time. Half-lidded, dark and teasing. Nicky’s hand moved to cup her crotch, squeezing at her clothed covered cunt tightly as she felt it pulsate and leak more of her juices at just the very sight before her. It was sinful. Damn fucking sinful. She couldn’t help herself as she leaned forward, pulling Lorna’s fingers away from her lips before sucking them into her own mouth. Her tongue darted all over the two fingers, licking up all the chocolate as her mouth stretched into a dirty smirk, watching Lorna’s reaction. 

 

One of them moaned, she couldn’t tell whether it was her or Lorna but it was obvious that they were both getting turned on by this. Nicky slowly pulled the fingers from her mouth with a loud slurp, the digits shining in the dim light with their mixed saliva but all traces of chocolate were gone. 

 

She smirked for a moment before schooling her features. ‘Now, that has got to stop.’ She said firmly, although her lips twitched slightly with amusement. ‘If you don’t cut that shit out, I’m going to have to bend you over this table and tonight isn’t supposed to be about that.’ She started off teasing but ended with a more serious look on her face. She didn’t want tonight to be about sex, or just sex. Tonight was about showing Lorna how much loved her and while sex was a great part in doing that, it wasn’t the only way. She dipped a half dropped strawberry into her own bowl of melted chocolate before popping it in her mouth, swallowing after only a couple of chews. The melted chocolate did taste damn good but maybe they could save that for later. When she had finished romancing the love of her life. 

 

Nicky scraped her chair back and stood up, her tongue darting out to lick the chocolate off her lips. She walked around to where Lorna was sat and held her hand out to her. ‘Dance with me.’ It was more a statement than a question and Lorna paused to wipe the chocolate from her mouth with a napkin that she had found on the table beside her bowl. 

 

Lorna took the pro-offered hand and slowly rose to her feet, allowing Nicky to pull her further into the empty floor space so they had more room to move. ‘But, we don’t have any music.’ Lorna protested weakly, a small pout pulling at her lower lip. 

 

‘Well, I can fix that. Hold on a sec.’ Nicky responded with a grin before dashing off to the side of the room where she had placed her little makeshift radio earlier with headphones still attached. She moved back over to Lorna with ease and held out and earbud for her take, which she did and slipped it into her right ear while Nicky placed the other earbud into her left. She pressed play and placed the radio in her pocket as the first song began to play. Perfect by Ed Sheeran. 

 

Nicky clasped one hand around Lorna’s and held it out whilst her other hand rest on her waist, while Lorna’s hand moved to clutch onto Nicky’s shoulder. Nicky smiled softly before she began to sway her hips, moving her and Lorna as the music drifted into their eyes. It wasn’t perfect. They were clumsy, feet knocking into each other and the music sounded a little tinny and far away but as Lorna looked into Nicky’s eyes, she couldn’t think of anywhere she would rather be right now. She pressed her body in closer, hooking her onto Nicky’s shoulder and resting her head against hers as they continued to sway slowly around the room. 

 

‘Thank you for doing this for me, Nicky. This is perfect. So perfect.’ Her voice came out in a gentle whisper, voice slightly hoarse with emotion as she thought about all the effort Nicky must have gone to, to do this. Just for her. Just to make her feel happy on the most romantic day of the year. She felt her heart swell and just clung on to Nicky tighter. 

 

Nicky pulled her head back so she could focus her eyes on Morello’s. ‘Even better than anything that Italian prick could come up with?’ She asked with a teasing smirk, but there was an underlying insecurity there. That this wouldn’t be enough. That nothing would ever be enough to make Lorna stay with her and not go back to him.

 

‘Yes. So much better.’ She whispered back without a moment’s hesitation, her eyes steady as they burned into Nicky’s. ‘You showed me what real love is today. I don’t need him. I never needed him. I was so stupid.’ She paused, nibbling on her lower lip. ‘I was just so scared when you went to MAX. I didn’t know if you were ever coming back so when he came along offering me everything I thought I needed, everything I had grown up to believe was the perfect life. I jumped at it.’ They had stopped swaying a few minutes ago and were now just staring into each other’s eyes as Lorna rushed to get her words out.

 

‘But I realise now, tonight more than ever that I don’t want that. I don’t want the perfect life. The perfect family. I mean, I’m kinda messed up so kidding myself that I can have anything perfect was a ridiculous idea in the first place.’ A small giggle left her lips as she curled one of Nicky’s ringlets around her finger tip, her other hand cupping the blonde’s cheek. ‘I want fucked up and I want you.’ A humourless laugh fell from her lips as her eyes darted from her eyes to the ground and back up again. ‘I know I’ve messed you are and I’m so sorry, Nicky. I didn’t mean to do that, I was being selfish and cowardly. Thinking I could have both you and Vince and live the best of both worlds but life doesn’t work like that. I’m sorry I hurt you.’ Her breath catches, pain evident in her voice. She leaned forward to press a tender but short kiss against Nicky’s lips, silent tears falling down her face. ‘I want to divorce him and I want to be with you. Loved by you. For real. If you’ll still have me after all the shit I’ve put you through, that is.’ Her eyes bore into Nicky’s desperately searching for the answer, terrified that after all this time that Nicky was going to reject her. As if Nicky could ever do that.

 

Nicky just stared back at Lorna for a long moment, trying to take in everything that Lorna has just said in her rushed half-panicked Brooklyn accent. ‘Shit, kid.’ She chuckled, moving to press Lorna closer to her again. ‘Of course, I’ll still have ya’, you fuckin’ idiot.’ She grinned, pressing their foreheads together. ‘Do you really think I would go to all this trouble if I didn’t think this could be a possible outcome? Hmm?’ Nicky grinned, pulling back only slightly so she could press her lips firmly against Lorna’s, pouring all her emotion into the kiss as she glided her lips gently over the brunette’s. The kiss lasted several moments before they both pulled back flushed and heavy breathing. 

 

‘Glad we got that sorted.’ Nicky claimed before they both let out a laugh, their breaths mixing together due to their close proximity. Nicky pulled back from the embrace but grabbed Lorna’s hand, linking their fingers together. ‘We still have a little time before we have to get back for count, what do you say we have a little fun with that leftover chocolate?’ Nicky smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at Lorna who just nodded her head with a girlish giggle.

 

‘Sounds good to me, Nichols.’


End file.
